590 Days
by HotchnerJareau
Summary: A tired, irritable, and vulnerable Jennifer Jareau needs time with her deceased daughter, and visits her beautiful girl's burial site. The night's mood changes terribly from grief to horror as she is taken into captivity by a man that changes her life forever. When her case runs cold, how long does she have until she's stripped of her humanity and put onto the self?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have been off doing other projects, and this happened to be one of them. I wrote this story because I got inspired by the Cleveland Abduction movie.**

 **Please Note: there are mentions and descriptions of abuse and rape. If you are triggered by any of these, please prepare for this sensitive content.**

* * *

 **"The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned."**

 **— Maya Angelou**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner couldn't decide whether to focus on the road or his wife, who was sitting beside him, quietly looking out the window. He couldn't decide on whether to let her enjoy the silence, or break it.

He chose the latter option, primarily because he couldn't stand the silence and the occasional hum of a passing car. He really just wanted to hear her voice. It had been a long day, mostly due to the fact they had gotten less than a few hours of sleep the night before.

"You know, with 5 kids, we should really be using this alone time to our advantage," he said, looking to his right, then back to the road.

He glanced sideways as his wife shifted slightly in her seat.

"Jen," he said, this time keeping his eyes on the road. "Would you just talk to me?"

Jennifer removed her hand from under her chin and looked over at him, as if to gesture him to continue talking, except it was her turn.

"Look, I'm really tired–" she began, before getting cut off by her husband.

"We'll be home in half an hour," Aaron said. "Why don't we put on music and sing?" He proceeded to turn the radio on.

Jennifer shook her head and leaned back in her seat, not taking her eyes off of the scenic view as they drove through the forest-y area of Washington D.C.

"…or we could just talk?" He suggested softly, turning the radio off.

The man's latter suggestion seemed to gain Jennifer's attention. She turned her body a little, telling him that she was interested in engaging with him.

"What about?" She asked, her voice rather quiet.

Aaron gave a small shrug. "Maybe why you've been so…off lately?"

"I'm just thinking," she said, turning back to the window.

"About?" He asked. She turned her head back to him and gave him a look that nearly told him to stop speaking immediately. "…alright, fine. I'm sorry for asking."

Jennifer sighed. "Earlier, I…I nearly called Rosaline to 'catch up'–"

"Oh."

"Yeah…," she said softly, "I guess it never really…uh, registered in my mind that she was gone….you know? It never really kicked in."

Aaron kept his left hand on the wheel and put his right hand on Jennifer's thigh for comfort. "You don't have to feel ashamed, JJ," he said.

"Really?" JJ scoffed. "She's been dead for 25 years…I…I should've let her go 25 years ago. I'm in the stage of denial, the same stage I was at when I was 11."

"It's not a bad thing," Aaron said, looking back and forth between his wife and the road.

JJ put her left hand over her husband's that was resting on her thigh. "But it's not just that," she said. "Last week, I was watching the Redskins play, and they got a goal…and…and I yelled, 'dad!' but then I remembered he's gone, too."

"You should've told me."

"It's pathetic," JJ said, waving his suggestion off with her hand.

Glancing over at his wife, Aaron tried forming words to say. He wasn't sure whether to tell her it's okay to feel this way, or to move onto another topic.

"Are we okay?" He asked softly, not sure if his wife was open to any more conversation.

JJ nodded, looking absently out the window. "Yeah," she said, skeptically. "I mean….why wouldn't we be?" She gave a small, nervous laugh as she turned back to her husband.

Keeping both of his hands steady on the wheel, Aaron said, "one child puts a strain on a marriage, we had three. Our family went from four to seven in less than a year. You can't tell me that's not tiring you out."

"Well I'm not going to lie," JJ said, annoyedly. "But I can't complain, it's not like we can change anything. Ben, Tyler, and Grace all lead very happy lives, and Jack and Henry are just the same. We can't sit around and complain or they'll grow up."

"They're going to grow up even if we don't complain, Jen," Aaron said. "Do you want more leave? More time off?"

"Don't…ask that to a workaholic," JJ mumbled, resting her chin on her hand again. "Work gets me through these things."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "What do you mean by 'these things'?"

"Grace's diabetes….the fact she was in a coma no less than two months ago…I don't even know if we should be leaving her."

"She got cleared by doctors," Aaron offered, not very sure his words would be of use to his wife.

JJ gave a rather irritated sigh. "You don't even know what day it is, do you?" She asked.

Aaron thought for a moment as he continued to keep both eyes fixed on the road. He shook his head. "No."

"Charlotte," Was all JJ had to say.

"Oh…right."

"It's okay," JJ said quietly, fiddling with her fingers. "I didn't expect you to remember."

Hotchner bit his lip. He really should've remembered the day his wife had to give birth to her deceased daughter.

"But I should've," he said firmly.

"You didn't have to, it's okay," she said, "really."

That didn't do it for Aaron. He was pissed off. No, he was furious. Was this the reason for her behaviour?

He glanced at her from time to time, trying to think of the right words to say. He didn't want to upset her even more than she already was, but he also didn't want to tell her that it was okay. It wasn't.

And so they sat in silence for a while. The occasional light from a lamp illuminated the couple as they made their way home. Every time a car passed, it would hum, breaking the silence for a short second. Nobody said a word.

Until JJ said, "I want to go to Charlotte's grave."

Aaron's head shot to the right. "You–"

"Yes," she expressed, almost desperately. "Every year I go up to her grave and sit and talk with her and tell her….I tell her how sorry I am for letting her down."

"You didn't let anyone down," said Aaron, as he began heading towards the graveyard.

JJ shook her head and hung it down. "I did….oh, I did."

"But–"

"I had a choice," JJ said firmly. "I was 3 months pregnant. For 2 whole months…I…I didn't know. I thought I was stressed. And then I gained weight, and I pieced it together. I wanted that baby. Will wanted that baby. She wasn't an accident. I was so, so careful. I had one mission left. And I had a choice." She gave a small shrug. "I had a choice to protect my child, and I gave it up. What kind of a mother does that make me?"

Hotch felt his body tense up. She was a brilliant mother, and every choice she had made regarding her children was the right one. Even that one.

"I let her down," JJ said again.

Aaron didn't know what to say. He turned onto the road that lead to the graveyard and fought back the urge to stop the car and yell.

"I was pregnant. I was carrying a child. I had every right to get out of the field, and I didn't. I put my life, and my daughter's on the line," JJ said. "And I was the one who lived. Not her. Not my daughter."

When they pulled up to the graveyard, JJ already had her seatbelt undone.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aaron asked.

JJ softly shook her head. "I'm good."

She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She knew exactly where she was going. The path was always illuminated with white lamps that guided her to the children's graveyard.

JJ covered her torso with her coat, protecting her from the chilly mid-April air. She could see her breath, a reminder of the smoke that came from her humvee as it burst into flames on the battlefield in Afghanistan. It was another reminder of the fate of her baby girl.

As she approached the grave, Jennifer took a deep breath in. It was like this every single year. She never forgot the feeling.

She bent down in front of Charlotte's grave and sat for a moment. No words, no sound. Just taking the moment in.

"Hi, baby girl," JJ whispered. "It's mommy." She couldn't believe she was crying already. It used to take a good few minutes before any tears started flowing. "I was thinking about you today….everyday, really, but today…today was different. I woke up and I was reminded that it was another year without you."

She sunk down beside her daughter's grave, admiring the copious amount of children's toys and flowers set around it.

"I am so sorry," she wept. "I took your life away. I took your chance away. Nobody deserves that, baby, I'm so, so sorry."

JJ looked up and cleared her eyes. "I should probably stop crying and talk to you, huh?" She said, trying her hardest to smile. "I held you…for 5 minutes, and then they took you away….and a few days after that, we buried you. You shouldn't have left like this."

"It's a beautiful life, Charlotte," she said quietly. "You lived for a few minutes, but you had a beautiful life…and I want everyone to know that."

Feeling the first few drops of rain coming from above, JJ knew it was time to leave.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl," Jennifer said, before placing a kiss on the child's gravestone. She then stood up and wrapped her coat around her torso.

It had gotten colder, something she'd noticed as she began to walk back to the car. Her cheeks were stained red, it was evident that she had been crying.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she heard the rustle of leaves on the ground. It was April, and the leaves that hadn't been raked before winter were drying up, making the graveyard look like autumn had exploded over it.

JJ looked back quickly and took a deep breath. As she looked forward, however, she was greeted with an unfamiliar face.

"Hey, baby doll," he said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You look real sad, don't ya?"

"I need to go," JJ excused, as she began to walk away from him.

The man grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn back. "Baby, there's no need to run. It's okay, I'll hug ya and make it okay."

"I'm fine," JJ said through her teeth.

He shushed her and pulled her in close. "You got a small waist," he commented, touching her hair. "Bet your husband loves that."

JJ could feel her heart pounding as her mind slowly pieced the situation together. She knew it was best not to say anything about being in the FBI. People weren't supposed to know. It was a rule.

"Or," he said seductively, moving his hands down her back. "Do you not have a husband?"

Jennifer gulped. "I will call the police," she said firmly.

"Baby doll, there's no need for that," he said, pulling her hood over her head. "It's raining, no service."

"Which is why I need to go," JJ said, trying her best to move away from the man.

The man let out an evil-sounding laugh. "You think you can get away? Why don't you come with me?"

JJ let out a piercing scream. She figured this was her last resort. The man cupped her mouth with one hand and wrapped his other around the front of her body.

She was his best catch yet.

* * *

 **I worked really hard on this chapter, and I am so happy with the outcome! I hope you enjoy it too! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Aaron flinched at the sound of his wife's scream. He knew it was her. Who else could it be? He ripped his seatbelt off and flung the car door open. He didn't care about locking the door, either. He simply ran into the graveyard.

"Jen! JJ!" He called. "Jennifer!"

There was no response. This couldn't be happening. Not today. She was having such a rough day. She was run down, sad, and most of all, in pain. Today was one of her most vulnerable days since Charlotte's stillbirth. She wasn't going to resist torture as much as she would had she been less vulnerable.

"JJ!" He called one last time. He gave up soon after. He had been in these situations far too many times. One of the biggest mistakes family members made was searching on their own for far too long before calling the police. He wasn't going to let his wife slip away like that.

Panicking, he fumbled through his pockets until he found his cell. Lucky to have somewhat of a service, he swiped until he found the emergency call number pad. He dialled 911 and shook as he waited for the call to go through.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My wife is missing."

"Sir, where are you?"

"I...I don't have the address, but it's a graveyard north of Capitol Hill."

"We're tracking your location and have police on the way."

As soon as the call was disconnected, Aaron stuffed his phone back into his pocket and paced along the path leading to the children's graves. He wasn't far from Charlotte's grave, which meant he couldn't be that far from Jennifer and the sicko who had her.

His heart was pounding, practically coming out of his chest. He knew it wasn't right to let her go in alone. She was vulnerable. She shouldn't have went into work that day, but she passed it off and went in anyway. How could he have been so stupid? He should've made her stay home. Had he made her stay home, they would be at home with their 5 children, sleeping. But no.

This was all of his fault.

* * *

"You're so nice and light," the man remarked, throwing a squealing Jennifer Jareau into the trunk of his car. "And small, too."

The woman cried out in pain and fright.

"Don't hurt me!" She shouted. "Please!"

JJ continued to yell in fright, but her voice was drowned out by the radio on in the front of the car. She could barely open her eyes, but that was enough to see that she was in no condition to punch out the tail lights.

She couldn't focus on anything other than escaping from this psychopath, but unfortunately, that wouldn't happen for a long time.

* * *

"Daddy, where's mommy?" One of Aaron and Jennifer's children asked. He turned around to see that it was Tyler, the only child who hadn't yet fallen asleep.

Aaron bent down to the child's level. "Listen, buddy, I need you to go back to bed, okay? Jessica will be here until we get back."

He ran around the main floor and grabbed a few items, including personal records and photos that could help with the case.

"Where you goin'?" Three-year-old Tyler asked, dragging his blanket with him as he carefully made his way downstairs.

Aaron picked the child up and carried him back to bed. "I have to do some work, Bug," he said, stroking the child's hair. "We'll be back soon."

On his way out, his sister in law stopped him.

"Aaron," Jessica said, "find her." She opened the door for him and he made his way out. "These kids need a mother and a father."

Aaron Hotchner swallowed. "I will."

* * *

 **4:30AM Saturday morning, 4 hours, 30 minutes since disappearance**

She must've been drugged a few times before her body really noticed and gave out. By the time she woke up, she was still very tired and groggy. Jennifer moved a little, surprised that her legs could move. She thought she'd had her legs broken, or even amputated.

"You're awake," came the man's voice from the corner of the room. He gave her an evil grin as he got up from his chair. He was tall, maybe 6'5. JJ couldn't make out many features; she wasn't wearing contacts or glasses. She noted that this man had dark hair, male patterned baldness, and possibly a beard. This was when she realised just how terrible her vision was.

"Don't touch me," were JJ's first words. She'd seen far too many molestation and rape cases in her career.

But solving a crime was much different than experiencing it.

"I already have," the man said.

The words shook JJ. When? Where? How? Was it obvious? How could she tell?

"You have such a nice body," he commented, before licking his lips. "So small, so easy to work. Your guy must be lucky. Is he dominant?"

Jennifer felt sick. What was so appealing to him about her body? Was it the only reason she was taken? What was he going to do to her? What had he already done?

"Please," JJ pleaded, feeling the sweat running down her face. "What do you want?"

The man stifled a laugh. "I want you," he said with a shrug, "I want your body."

"I'm not an object," JJ said through her teeth. Her heartbeat sped up as the man walked over to her.

"You're right," he whispered in her ear. "You're my object. Mine. You do exactly what I say."

JJ began to cry as her kidnapper went through her purse. That was the only privacy she had left, and there he was, going through it.

He dumped the contents onto the ground. She had a lot of things in her purse, many of which would reveal a lot about her. She knew he could potentially use her family against her as a result of emotional abuse. It would be hard to move on from that.

"Proud mother of a type 1 diabetic, huh?" The man said with a laugh. "I wonder which one has it."

JJ winced as he continued to go through her personal belongings.

"This your family photo?" He asked, holding up the picture of her, Aaron, and the kids from just a few weeks earlier at the spring carnival.

"You got 5 kids and one of 'em's diabetic, right? Which one?"

JJ pressed her lips together. She was shaking. You didn't have to be a profiler to tell that she was horrified. Her arms were bound above her head. She couldn't defend herself.

"Which one?" He demanded, his face showing his anger as he forced himself at her.

JJ continued to keep silent.

The man moved to the counter on the left side of the room and picked up one of the 4 knives that lay there. He ran over to JJ and held it up to her neck. "Tell me right now," he pressured through his teeth.

Jennifer swallowed. "My-my...my daughter," she whispered.

"Louder," the man said.

"My daughter," JJ said shakily, dissolving into tears.

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "And you're proud of that?"

* * *

 **8:20AM, Saturday morning, 8 hours 25 minutes since disappearance**

Aaron Hotchner walked into the BAU with his 5 children. It had been 8 and a half hours since the disappearance of his wife, and evidence wasn't pleasing.

"Aaron, please," David Rossi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll put the little ones in your office."

The older man took the stroller from Aaron and took it to his office. The triplets were asleep, and would be for at least a few more hours. Nobody knew how they were going to handle 3 energetic 3 year olds, but it had to work somehow.

As for Jack and Henry, they were with Garcia in her office. Penelope didn't usually play babysitter when kids came to the BAU, but in this case, she voluntarily took them into her care.

The team took their usual seats in the round table room. It felt weird to be finding one of their own. Watching JJ's picture come up on the screen was heart wrenching.

"Jennifer Jareau," Penelope started. "Or, JJ. She's 36 years old, and Mom to 5 and wife to Aaron Hotchner. She went missing last night around midnight at Prospect Hill Cemetery."

"Why was she at the cemetery?" Morgan asked.

Aaron cleared his throat. "We were," he clarified. "We were driving home from work and she wanted to go in and talk to Charlotte, so we stopped. She went in, and about 10 minutes later, I heard her scream...and she was gone."

"Do you have any idea at all who could've taken her?" Reid spoke up.

Hotchner shook his head. "I know...I know most abductions are...family related, but there is nobody out there for her. Her dad's dead–"

"Do you have any friends that could potentially be after her?" Morgan asked.

"That would know we'd stop at the graveyard at midnight? No," Aaron said.

The team sat in silence for a moment, each one of them examining the multiple photos of JJ and her family.

"What if she was...in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Penelope offered, nearing tears.

"If that's the case," David Rossi said with a shrug and a nod, "who knows who has her and what they've done."

* * *

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

 **WARNING: rape mentions and descriptions throughout this chapter. It may be in your best interest to skip this chapter if you are triggered by rape/abuse.**

* * *

 **11:45AM Sunday morning, 1 day, 11 hours since disappearance**

It was cold. That's all her mind could process. She could move, which was a good sign. However, something just didn't feel right. She was in a ball; maybe she'd done that while passed out to get warm. Aside from that, she was bare. She was naked.

She didn't want to open her eyes. The torture would start again. She would be bound and touched, maybe even groped. This felt worse than what Askari and Hastings had done.

Jennifer heard footsteps. They got louder and louder until they stopped. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she was inside of a house somewhere far away from where she lived. She could be in another state.

Snapping JJ from her worries, the basement door flung open, revealing her kidnapper. She still hadn't gotten a name. This man knew so much about her, yet she knew absolutely nothing about him, except for the fact that he was a complete bastard.

"Good morning, JJ," the man greeted, smiling creepily at her.

"H-how...do...do...you know...my–"

The man breathed in deeply. "You know what my favourite part about women is?"

Before JJ could reply, the man continued speaking.

"Their phones," he simply said. "Their phones are full of pictures, full of information. You're not much of a naughty girl, are you?"

JJ tensed. She was speechless. This asshole had snooped thought everything on her phone.

"Your children are good looking," he remarked, causing JJ to wince. Never in a million years did she think someone would speak of her children this way.

"Your little girl is a hottie," he continued. "Don't be surprised if she ends up pregnant in a few years."

Jennifer pursed her lips. "She's 3 years old," she bit out.

"Even better," the man said, before he stifled a laugh.

"Don't threaten my kids," JJ said, almost as if she were out of breath. "Do...whatever you want to me, but don't...don't threaten my kids."

The man walked over to Jennifer and kicked her in the chest. She let out a guttural cry as her hands flew to her rib cage. She figured she must've broken her ribs.

"I am the man in this house, I am the one in charge!" The man shouted, kicking her once more, this time in the thigh.

JJ began to cry in pain as one of her hands grabbed her throbbing thigh. Her shaky fists were no match for his steel-toed boots.

* * *

 **10:00PM, Sunday night, 1 day, 22 hours since disappearance**

Home life hadn't moved. Jack and Henry went to school, and Aaron would take Tyler, Ben, and Grace to work with him. It got easier as the days went by, but at the same time, they just wanted it to end.

Evenings consisted of takeout at the BAU for the team and the kids, and then the triplets were put to sleep in Hotchner's office. They would all go home at the end of the night.

Sitting at the round table, the team flipped through paper after paper, searching for some type of clue as to who may have taken their precious blonde. Hotchner sat with his daughter on his chest, sleeping. He never wanted to be sat with with any of his children in the round table room. It was a place of sadness and disgust, to say the very least. However, Grace's blood sugar hadn't come down all evening, so she fell asleep with her dad.

Benjamin was sleeping on the couch in Aaron's office, and Tyler was with Spencer Reid, who was doing geographical profiling in the bullpen.

Henry and Jack stuck together throughout the course of the case. Jack wanted his 6 year old brother to know that his mom would be okay, even though the 9 year old wasn't so sure anymore.

There were no leads. For now, everything had stopped. It just wasn't the same.

* * *

 **4:30AM, Tuesday morning, 3 days, 4 hours since disappearance**

JJ couldn't breathe; she'd been crying so much. She was out of breath, her throat hurt from screaming, and worst of all, so did her body from the abuse it had received. Not only had she been beaten up, but she'd also been raped several times.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the man in front of her caressed her breasts.

"Women are so easy," he commented, tipping Jennifer's chin up. "It's almost like you were made for me."

JJ wanted to throw up. She had gotten close to gagging several times, but stopped herself in fear of being hurt.

"Why are you crying?" The man bellowed, his hands making their way down her back. "Doesn't your husband touch you?"

Jennifer swallowed thickly. "He d-doesn't...h-hurt...m-me," she said shakily, turning her head in case he hit.

"He doesn't hurt you?" The man stifled a laugh. "You have sex, just one night, and you get three? How close were you to abortion?"

JJ could feel the bile rising in her throat. "I never even thought about it," she said quietly.

"He obviously pushed you into carrying three babies at once," he said. "What made you do it?"

The woman was shaking violently. Her body was pale, and after 3 days of not eating, her rib cage was starting to show. She was already quite thin, but this made her look unhealthy.

Finally, JJ had an answer. "Love," she said. "I...I love m-my husband, and I love my children," she expressed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Would you carry our child out of love?" The man asked, stroking her cheek.

JJ's heart began to pound furiously.

"No," she said firmly, wincing as her kidnapper pushed her to the ground.

"Wrong answer," he stated, undoing his belt.

JJ tried squirming away, even screaming. "No!" She screamed. "No! No! No! No! No!"

She couldn't look at his naked body. She could barely look at her own. It was so ugly, so thin, so bruised, so damaged.

"I thought you loved children," the man said, biting her neck. Aaron never did that. He always kissed her neck, not bit it. This was entirely new.

"Not with you!" JJ yelled, trying to push the man away. She didn't have much luck.

He was inside of her before she could make the next move. She was so scared. This man was a beast. He was rough with her tiny body, whereas Aaron was always gentle with her. She missed him more than anything. If there were anyone she was sharing her body with, it was him. Not this bastard.

"Fucking shut up!" The man howled.

JJ kept her eyes closed as she felt her body being jerked around. She had lost control. Her body was no longer hers. That was scarier than anything. She felt absolutely helpless. Her body wasn't controllable by her anymore. How far did he have to go before she got the message?

She tried thinking of her children as a way to distance herself from the situation, but all of her efforts failed. Her seemingly happy life had been shattered. Suddenly, everything had amplified itself. She couldn't focus on anything else. Her mind was trying so desperately to escape the horror that her body was enduring, but it just couldn't.

When he was finally done, JJ let out the breath she'd been holding. She was kicked to the corner, left to cry and ache with both heartbreak and broken bones.

* * *

 **Please leave your thoughts in the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here is chapter 4. I feel so bad for doing this stuff to JJ, but I am telling a story, so that is all that matters.**

 **NOTE: I have not stopped writing my other story, The Sugarless Plum. I am just taking a break because of writers block. For now, I will be posting other stories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, please, please review!**

* * *

 **1:20PM, Wednesday afternoon, 4 days, 13 hours since disappearance**

The BAU had gotten several leads overnight. Many of which were dismissed, but two stood out.

Reid and Hotch had been ordered to check out the graveyard again for evidence of a struggle. It still hit the man that this was the last place he had seen his wife. It killed him to know how easy it was to go in with her, but he didn't.

Look what it cost him.

"She was at Charlotte's grave," Aaron said. "I know she was."

Reid swallowed. "Are you positive she was here?"

"It was the day she had Charlotte's stillbirth. I...I don't see why she would go to anyone else's grave," Hotch said, running his hand through his hair.

Both men's attention was drawn to the far right side of the graveyard, by CSI officers. They ran over to them and stopped to catch their breaths.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, bending down beside a bush that one of the CSI officers had stopped at.

"Does this look like it could be her scarf?" The officer asked.

Aaron nodded, examining the orange fabric. "This...this is hers."

The officer nodded, putting a comforting hand on Aaron's shoulder. "We'll have this taken in," he said with a sincere smile.

The hope inside of Aaron Hotchner had been replenished. Progress is progress, no matter how small.

* * *

 **7:45PM, Thursday evening, 5 days, 19 hours since disappearance**

As the days went by, JJ continued to get weaker and weaker. You didn't have to look very close to see that she was unhealthily thin. Her body was pale from dehydration, but blue and purple from bruising. It hurt to breathe.

The woman felt so helpless. She couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't get up, she couldn't run away, she couldn't move. It had been almost a week since her disappearance.

Her kidnapper had told her numerous times that she better hoped she was pregnant. That scared Jennifer more than anything. What if she was pregnant with his baby? The thought sickened her. What made it worse was how desperately he was trying to impregnate her. He was disgusting.

Jennifer's hope was diminishing quickly as her body grew weaker by the day. She didn't know how long she would last.

* * *

 **8:15AM, Friday morning, 6 days, 8 hours since disappearance**

Aaron Hotchner certainly hadn't given up on his wife. He never would. However, his children's lack of understanding of the subject matter was beginning to manifest. Especially in his 3 year olds.

Grace wouldn't do insulin shots unless mommy could do them, Ben wouldn't go to sleep unless mommy was there to kiss him, and Tyler wouldn't go out to play soccer unless mommy was playing with him. They didn't understand what was going on, but they knew it was bad because they hadn't seen their mommy in a week.

Walking into the BAU, Aaron carried in a fussy Grace, while Tyler and Ben walked quietly alongside him.

Spencer Reid spotted them and made his way over, meeting them at the bullpen doors.

"Someone's fussy," he said quietly. "Is it her diabetes?"

"No!" Grace whined, burying her head into her father's neck. "I want mommy!"

Reid felt his heart break a little more than it already had.

"She didn't sleep at all last night," Hotch said. "She kept calling out for Jen, but I had to tell her that–"

"Yeah," Reid said, giving a sympathetic nod.

Hotch sighed loudly, looking down at his two sons. "These guys, however, did sleep. They'll be energetic little monsters all day long."

Reid smiled. "Well, we need something happy around here, right?"

* * *

 **4:00PM, Friday afternoon, 6 days, 16 hours since disappearance**

JJ was shocked when she didn't get her period that month. Could this mean she was pregnant?

"Stop fucking crying!" the man yelled.

Jennifer continued to cry. She was so scared, dazed, and confused. She didn't want any more children. She was happy with the 5 she already had.

"Please," JJ begged. "Just stop!"

"Or what?" The man asked. "You've got nothing left."

JJ tensed as she watched her kidnapper walk around the room.

"Bastards like you shouldn't be taking people!" JJ spat, her throat scratchy from screaming in pain the previous nights.

"You," the man said with a stifle of laughter, "you were easy. You're like a feather, almost. So light, so easy to damage."

Jennifer swallowed. "So why didn't you kill me?"

"Oh," the man said, his evil grin beginning to show as he moved close to the blonde. "Because I need you for experiments."

* * *

 **11:00AM, Saturday morning, 7 days, 11 hours since disappearance**

They say the first 48 hours of a kidnapping case are the most important. That's when the kidnapper is most on edge. That's when they're most likely to get caught. Their victim could escape if they weren't careful enough.

This guy was skilled. It was luck that he grabbed an FBI agent. They're supposed to be the most skilled at sympathising with the abductor, getting into their head. That's not always how it works, though.

When Jennifer was kidnapped, she was vulnerable. She had just finished talking to her deceased daughter. She knew how cases like this worked, too. However, this one wasn't playing out exactly how she thought it would.

"So, Jennifer," the man said, sitting down at the table he'd set up. He had JJ sitting at the end of it, chained down to a chair. "Tell me about your family."

JJ felt a lump in her throat. Her family. The people who made her feel safe. She had to talk about them? Didn't this guy already know about her family? Much less her entire life?

"My family?" JJ mumbled, chewing on her nails. She'd picked up the habit after seeing her friend Emily doing it.

"Yeah," the man said. "Your family. You know, the older boys...your uh, husband, those triplets or something...the sick one?"

JJ felt her body tense up. "She's not sick," she said through her teeth.

"Calm down," the man replied. "Does she need medication?"

"Yes," JJ said, giving a nod.

"Then she's sick," the man simply said with a shrug.

Jennifer swallowed. "No, she's not. She's diabetic."

"This is your weakness," the man said. "You couldn't have made it more clear."

* * *

 **Poor JJ! I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and leave your thoughts! They are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5!**

 **NOTE: from here on out, there will be mentions/descriptions of rape/abuse in almost every chapter due to the story I'm conveying. If you are triggered by any of these, it might be in your best interest to not read it or be prepared.**

* * *

 **11:00AM, Monday morning, 8 days, 12 hours since disappearance**

Aaron Hotchner hadn't had a day off in years. Finally, he gets one and he doesn't use it. Especially now since Jennifer was missing. He was pushed to take this day off, and now he was.

He decided to take the kids out for lunch.

"So when's mommy coming back?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence.

"You know how the other day we tied the yellow ribbon around our tree in the front yard?" Hotch began. "That's because mommy is missing."

Grace sat up in her seat. "Is mommy lost?"

"Kind of," Hotch said. "That's what our job is. We catch the bad guys that make people go missing."

"Are you gonna catch the bad guy who made mommy go missing?" Henry asked.

Hotch nodded, picking up a menu. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah we are."

The kids didn't really understand how people went missing, but they knew that their mother was one of those missing people. It hurt a lot not to see their mom, so bringing her back meant everything.

* * *

 **5:00PM, Monday evening, 8 days, 18 hours since disappearance**

Dragging her blanket through the hallway, into the round table room, Grace yawned. "Daddy, I'm tired," she announced.

Aaron got up from his seat and went over to the 3 year old. He bent down to her level and looked into her eyes. "You don't want dinner? It'll be here soon."

"How long?" Grace asked with a shrug.

"When the little hand on the clock gets to the 6," Hotch said.

"I wanna go to bed now," she said, accepting her father's embrace.

Aaron picked the child up and cuddled her before bringing her to his office where he tested her.

"You might have to eat something if your sugar levels are too low," he said, unzipping his child's bag.

"But I wanna sleep!" The child whined, falling back into the pillows on the couch.

Aaron tried his hardest not to get angry. It was hard because usually JJ could calm her down, but she wasn't there. He tried distancing his mind from the situation as he pricked his daughter's finger.

"Grace, Grace, Grace," he said, wiping it off. "Your levels are just a bit low. You can go to bed after you've eaten, okay?"

Grace started crying. "No!" She whined. "I wanna go to bed!"

At this point, Aaron was almost desperate. Fortunately, Spencer was on his way in, carrying a sleeping Benjamin.

"Is there anything you can think of that JJ did with them?" He asked, noticing the man having trouble with his daughter.

Hotch shook his head. "We put them to bed together," he said. "I don't think she did anything special that helped them sleep."

Grace let out little cries as she wrapped her little arms around her father's neck.

"You know what?" He said, picking her up. "She can fall asleep in my arms again."

* * *

 **7:00PM, Tuesday night, 9 days, 20 hours since disappearance**

"FUCK!" JJ screamed as the man kicked her in the stomach.

"You better hope you're not pregnant!" He bellowed, his steel toed boots coming in contact with the blonde's delicate legs.

They weren't even her legs anymore. They were blue and purple. Her body wasn't even her body anymore. It was blue and purple and broken.

"You wouldn't get hurt if you listened to me!" Her kidnapper yelled. Why was it so hard for her to realise that he was in charge?

"Why should I listen to you?" JJ yelled back, her voice evidently weak and strained.

The man circled around the shaking woman until he stopped in front of her. He tipped her chin up, gaining her full attention.

"Because you're mine," he said. "Your body is mine. Everything is mine."

* * *

 **11:30 PM, Tuesday night, 10 days since disappearance**

Not only JJ's absence scared the children, but also the thunderstorm they were experiencing. It was late April, almost a given for the type of weather they were receiving, but this time it was entirely different.

"Mommy!" Ben sobbed into his father's chest. "I want mommy! I'm scared!"

Soon, Tyler and Grace joined in, leaving Jack and Henry to shake and pout in fright. Luckily, they had the BAU to help comfort them, but they still missed those 'it's okay' hugs from their mommy.

At a first glance, you would've thought the BAU was a daycare. The agents had stopped their work, as they had no power, and they were bouncing 3 crying toddlers around to calm them down.

The thunder had quieted, meaning the children quieted. However, if you listened closely enough, you could easily pick out Grace's huffing and puffing. It was hard to cuddle your children and tell them it was okay, when you weren't even sure if their mother was in the same condition. She was somewhere, out there, scared. It broke his heart more than anything to know that she wasn't cuddled up with him and their children.

Grace pulled her head out of Spencer Reid's chest. He had to take a double take to make sure he hadn't been holding JJ the whole time. They looked almost identical. The fright on her face was nearly identical to the fright on JJ's face when she'd enter a house from the back entrance. That was her worst fear.

"I want mommy!" Grace whined, half scared to death. She buried her little fists into her godfather's chest and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm scared! I want mommy!"

"I know," Reid soothed, rubbing circles into his goddaughter's back. "I know...Mommy's out there fighting the storm so you can go to sleep. She loves you very much."

Grace began wailing almost, as she pulled away from Reid in fright. Her blank expression met his blank expression. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mo–"

"Shh, shh, shh," Spencer soothed, wrapping a blanket around the 3 year old. "I know it's scary, but I'm here."

"I want mommy!" The child continued to yell, almost as if she were speaking for her siblings.

Reid kissed the top of the child's head and cuddled her close. "I know you want mommy, and she's okay...she's just fighting the bad guys. She will be home soon, and you need to be a big girl for her and go to sleep, okay?"

"But I want mommy!" Grace whined, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Mommy will be home soon, we're gonna find her...I promise you," the man said to the child, as he wrapped his arms around her. The child reminded him far too much of JJ, and seeing her in this much pain and fright reminded him how much this girl just needed her mommy to come and hug her and tell her that it's okay.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave your thoughts. I'm missing all of your reviews and comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**5 November, 6 months, 18 days since disappearance**

"Saltines."

JJ grabbed her stomach with one hand as she sat up.

"What?" She mumbled, wiping her mouth with the other hand.

The man threw the packet at Jennifer. "Saltines...supposed to make you quit being sick."

JJ picked up the saltines and opened them.

She tittered. "I had this brand when I was pregnant with my kids," she remarked, examining one of the crackers.

The man walked out of the room, leaving JJ with her crackers, her broken body, and her thoughts.

Why was she so sick?

* * *

 **7 November, 6 months, 20 days since disappearance**

"Happy Birthday, Jack!" Aaron exclaimed, smiling as his son opened his presents.

They'd gone out for lunch, had pizza for dinner, and Hotch made sure Jack and the others had a few of their friends over.

"You got me a bike?" The 10 year old exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"That's for outside only, Jacks, you know that." Hotch reminded.

Jack nodded. "I know, thank you so much dad!"

* * *

"I really miss mom," Jack said, feeling the warmth of the covers as his father tucked him in. "I'm scared."

Hotch looked at his son sympathetically. "I miss her too, buddy, but she will be alright. She's doing her best. I know she is. She's very strong, and I need you to be as well."

"I know," Jack said. "But I want her to come back before I turn 11. She will miss me grow up!"

"She won't miss you growing up," Hotch assured. "They're always looking for her. Nobody's given up yet. Get some sleep now, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **10 November, 6 months, 23 days since disappearance**

"Grace!"

The 3 year old sat at the kitchen counter coloring. It was quiet, but she was picking up her father's voice as it got louder.

"Grace!"

The young girl turned around, her small hand still holding onto her crayon.

"What?" She asked in her usual high pitched, quiet voice.

"I've been calling you for a minute," he said. "You have to start answering me. We don't ignore each other in this house."

Grace put her crayon onto the kitchen counter. "What is it?" She asked, spinning around in her chair.

"The boys are watching TV, I think you should go and spend time with them," Aaron suggested, placing plates on the table.

Since JJ had gone missing, the house had less structure. It was messy a lot of the time, nobody seemed to remember to clean up after themselves. It was always quiet because JJ wasn't there to do things with everyone. A lot of the bright and fun atmosphere was lost when she was kidnapped.

Grace jumped off of her stool and ran to the living area, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts.

The house had become his. He felt like a single dad, except he was far from being a single dad. He wasn't doing it alone. She was out there, she loved him, cared about him, and knew the love he had for her. He'd made rules and regulations for the running of the home. They weren't overly different, but it was easy to tell that him and his wife had different levels of tolerance. As much as he adored the way JJ managed their schedules, he just couldn't keep up.

He looked out of the kitchen window into the large backyard that was lined with tall trees. To the right, there was a large swimming pool that the entire family loved. In the centre, there was a trampoline and a basketball net. To the left, there was a gardening section and soccer nets. JJ loved gardening. It was her little secret, nobody on the team knew, but it was something she'd grown to love doing with her sister. She'd gotten him involved multiple times, as well as Grace. They boys weren't really interested, but it didn't matter because she didn't mind having the time to herself.

And now she was gone.

* * *

 **15 November, 6 months, 28 days since disappearance**

It was late at night, and Hotch had managed to refrain from returning to the BAU. He'd done so for over a week. He missed work dearly, and it was obvious. It just wasn't the same without JJ.

Nothing was. Every morning was the same for them. They'd wake up early, throw on clothes, kiss the kids, greet the babysitter, grab their keys, and get in the car together. She'd sit on the passenger side, he'd drive. They'd stop at their local coffee shop and get breakfast and coffee, and then they'd drive to work. It was routine.

Nowadays, he was kissing the kids, greeting the babysitter, and driving straight to work. What was the point in getting coffee if he didn't have anyone to drink it with? That was their thing. He wasn't doing it until she came back. If there was one thing that didn't continue while her world stopped, it was their morning coffee tradition.

"Daddy?"

Snapping from his thoughts, Hotch looked down at his 3 three year olds sitting in the bathtub.

"Yes, Bug?" He answered.

Tyler pointed to Grace's head. "You forgot to wash Gracie's head," he said.

Hotch tittered as he picked up the water jug from the side. "Your mother is going to be so surprised at how much you've grown in the past 6 months," he said. "And she's going to be so happy to see you all."

"We're gonna be 4 in lots of days," Benjamin said, playing with the bath toys. "I hope mommy can come to our birthday."

"Mommy will be here," Aaron assured. "I know she will. You might not see her, but she will be there, okay?"

Tyler nodded, watching Hotch gently pour water over his daughter's head to rinse out her hair.

"How long?" Grace pressed, fiddling with her insulin pump tubing near her belly.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, "I wish I did."

* * *

 **17 November, 7 months since disappearance**

With her nausea becoming worse, JJ began to ponder. Was she sick from dehydration, starvation, stress? Or was it something more?

"Hey, sweetheart," the man said slowly. "You don't look too hot. You feelin' okay?"

JJ pursed her lips as she looked up at him. "I've been throwing up for an hour," she spat.

"Your hormones are acting up again, that's unfortunate.

Jennifer's heart rate sped up. Hormones. Sickness.

Could she be pregnant?

"I've been checking out those...uh...websites...and, uh...you sure you're not pregnant?"

JJ swallowed thickly, reaching for the last few saltine crackers she had left.

"You...r-raped...m...me," she said, holding the cracker in her trembling hands.

"Your husband knocked you up quite a few times, sweetie," the man said. "This shit should come to you easy."

JJ began to cry as she touched her stomach. She prayed there was nothing there. Her chances of escaping anytime soon were next to none. If she were to give birth in these conditions, and then go on to raise that child in the shit hole she was in, she would never forgive herself.

"Kids are expensive," he remarked, cracking his knuckles. "We don't want 'em. Kill it."

"I'm not pregnant!" JJ shouted. "Please!"

The man began to beat Jennifer up.

"We'll never know now, will we?" He said before putting on an evil laugh.

Deep down, JJ knew she wasn't pregnant. She hoped she wasn't pregnant because she couldn't bare to let this bastard take a child's life.

* * *

 **20 November, 7 months, 3 days since disappearance**

"Grace, how many times do I have to call you?" Aaron scolded, pointing to the stairs. "Go upstairs and brush your teeth."

When Grace didn't turn around, Aaron knew his daughter was playing with him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked loudly, coming up beside her.

Grace looked to the left, and then to the right, where she saw her father. He looked angry, to which she was puzzled at.

"I can't hear you," she said.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Stop with this game," he said. "Jack used to do that to me when he was your age, and it never worked. Come on."

He picked the girl up and carried her upstairs to the kids bathroom.

* * *

The children's bedtime routine was straightforward. Jack and Henry's rooms were right beside each other, so they had a conjoined bathroom. On the other side of the landing were Tyler and Benjamin's rooms. They also had a conjoined bathroom. The home they bought a few years ago had a finished attic with a bathroom. JJ didn't want Grace to go to the main floor guest room. She wanted Grace to have her own bathroom, just like her brothers, so she opted to put her in the attic.

They'd decorated it nicely when the triplets were born, and a few months later, they moved her up there. For the most part, it worked nicely. Grace's pump alarm would go off various times in the night which would be a disturbance to anyone in the room beside her. With her upstairs, JJ and Hotch could tend to her needs without waking up the others.

Most nights, the children had baths and were put to bed. JJ would read the triplets their bedtime story and put them to sleep. Hotch would talk with Henry and Jack before they went to sleep. It was a routine. With JJ gone, Aaron was left to manage it all by himself.

He was now sitting downstairs, going through JJ's case file. He didn't like doing it around the kids because he was afraid they'd see things they weren't supposed to see. A lot of the time, he would break down into tears, longing for his beautiful wife to come home.

The reality hit him when he realized that wasn't happening for a long time.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter of 590 Days! Please read and review!**

 **A/N: the motive to this guy's crime is revealed in the next _chapter._**

* * *

 **23 November, 7 months, 6 days since disappearance**

JJ was awoken when a sudden yell rang through her ears.

"You're bleeding!" He yelled, tapping her frame with his foot. It were as if she were garbage laying on the road. She was an object.

Jennifer rubbed her eyes and looked down. He was right. She was bleeding. She felt a wave of relief run over her as she realized it had to be her period. That could only mean she most likely wasn't pregnant.

"I'm not at home," she mumbled. "This isn't exactly a mansion, do you think I was preparing myself for this?"

"You should've known better," the man growled, throwing an empty bottle of vodka across the room.

JJ flinched as the shards of glass hit the cold, hard, wooden floor.

"I don't even know what day it is," she moaned, grabbing her stomach.

"November...23...or something like that," he answered, watching as the woman fell back onto the ground in pain.

Jennifer swallowed thickly. "My triplets turn 4 tomorrow," she said, tears very clearly forming. She'd held it together for so long. Now it was all crashing down.

"I know that, I went through your phone. You got a lot of information on there," he said. "Like, you missed your older boys' birthdays. You're a terrible mother."

"I fucking missed them because you fucking took me!" JJ screamed, grabbing onto her stomach. This time, the pain was worse.

The man had saved JJ's belongings. All of them. He was sick. Very, very sick, but he wasn't letting JJ bleed out in front of him. He would've thrown up.

"You're lucky, Jennifer," he said, throwing her the tampons she'd had in her purse. "We're real close now, sweetheart, you gotta tell me when you need stuff."

JJ's nostrils flared as she looked up at him.

"Clean up," he snarled, kicking her purple left knee as hard as he could.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner wasn't surprised that he'd slept with his soccer sweater— the one his wife always wore to bed. It still smelled like her. The hood smelled like her shampoo, Caribbean Berry. The sleeves smelled like her body wash, Spring Flowers. Every time he had a shower, he'd see her shampoo and conditioner bottles. He'd open them and smell them, breathing in the memories of steamy shower make out sessions, nights when he'd cuddle her and just breathe in the scent of her hair, and the way her body wash made her chest smell when he kissed it.

He looked to the left of him, to his side table, and read the clock. 4:00AM. His phone alarm was going off, telling him to go and test Grace. He was so tired. Jennifer usually took the 4AM test. They'd alternate tests, with him testing her at midnight, 8AM, and 4PM. JJ tested her at 4AM, midday, and 8PM. The way it worked out was great. Except now, Hotch was having to do all of his daughter's blood glucose tests, and it was catching up to him.

"Daddy," his daughter whispered, climbing out of her toddler bed. "Morning."

Hotch smiled as he got to the top step of the attic stairs. He flicked the dim light on, the one they'd had put in when Grace was a baby. They found out she was quite sensitive to extreme light. JJ was too. The dim light made it easier for Grace to fall back asleep.

"Hello, pumpkin," he smiled, picking his daughter up. He cuddled her and kissed her and then put her in her bed again.

He grabbed her kit off of the side table and unzipped it. He followed the usual procedure of cleaning his daughter's finger, pricking it, putting the blood onto a strip, and inserting the strip into the meter.

After a few seconds, Grace's reading came back.

"You're at 7.2," he said to the girl as she watched what he did with the materials. "You're all good to go."

Grace beamed as her father zipped her testing kit back up. Happy that there were no problems, she slipped back into her peaceful slumber.

"Goodnight, baby girl," Aaron said, kissing Grace on her right cheek.

Fuck. She looked so much like JJ.

* * *

 **24 November, 7 months, 7 days since disappearance**

"Happy birthday to Tyler, Benjamin, and Grace!" Hotch exclaimed, lighting 4 candles on each of their birthday cupcakes.

Since they always fought over who blew out which candle, JJ and Hotch had decided they would get them each their favorite cupcake with their age in candles on it, and a large cake was saved for everyone.

The kids blew out their candles and clapped with everyone. Grace had just about dived into her cupcake when Hotch ran over to her.

"Test before eat," he reminded, putting the child's cupcake on the table.

Grace sighed as she pulled her dress up, where her pump could be seen.

"We'll be back down in a few minutes," Aaron said, carrying Grace upstairs.

The team had come over for the triplets birthday. They'd made pizzas and watched movies and played with the toys they'd received.

The pizzas were just about ready. Everyone got to decorate their own personal pizza and would get to eat it for dinner. After, everyone got cake and was to relax and watch a movie.

There was never a dull moment in their household, except for the past few months. JJ wasn't there. She always had things to do, presents to open, goodies to cook...it wasn't the same.

* * *

 **29 November, 7 months, 12 days since disappearance**

"You're bleeding a lot," the man remarked, throwing JJ a nasty look.

The woman looked down at herself as she clenched her stomach. It had been almost a week and she was still passing a lot of blood. It didn't feel right.

"I'm going to be sick," she said, breathlessly. "I think I'm losing too much blood."

"Aren't you people supposed to lose a ton of blood?" The man said, giving a laugh. "You're over dramatic."

JJ began to cry as another pain hit her, far worse than any other pain she'd experienced.

"I...I..think I'm...I think I'm miscarrying," JJ stammered, her very thin body trembling by the word. "YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT!"

The man laughed as he crouched down beside his victim.

"Don't be so surprised," he said. "You've miscarried before. You can do it again."

"FUCK!" JJ screamed, grabbing her lower abdomen. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hey, shhh," her captor said, standing up. "I'll leave you to...do this...and I'll come back when it's all over."

Before he turned to walk away, he jammed his boot into Jennifer's barely shaped stomach.

* * *

 **4 December, 7 months, 17 days since disappearance**

"Jingle bells, daddy smells—"

"Hey!" Aaron exclaimed, letting out a laugh as he caught up with Henry. "I think 'jingle bells, Henry smells' is better."

Henry shook his head as he laughed.

"Daddy, where does this go?" Tyler asked, holding up a stocking he'd grabbed out of the copious amount of boxes in the living room.

Each was labelled, 'Christmas' and had a complete index of everything that was in there. No ornament went in the wrong box. It was a fantastic system. It had to be. JJ came up with it when the triplets were babies and spent the beginning of the new year making sure it happened. Since the triplets spent the first 4 months of their lives in the hospital, JJ brought things back and fourth, making sure nothing stopped. By January, she'd completed all the boxes. She'd even began making scrapbooks for each baby.

"Put all the stockings on the big couch, okay? I will hang them up," Hotch told his son as he opened the kitchen ornament box that sat on the counter.

JJ and Hotch both loved Christmas. They loved how it felt to have the house decorated. It was a pain to put away, but it made Christmas more enjoyable, especially for the children. JJ was always buying new decorations, switching ornaments up, and even buying more lights...in the summer. Getting the house ready for Christmas was something everybody did together.

"Do you think mom will be back for Christmas?" Jack asked his dad as he put Christmas scented candles along the island.

"Jack," Hotch said, making sure his voice was quieter so that the others couldn't hear. "It's not like she's taken a trip, okay? She's missing. Nobody knows where she is."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I was just asking—"

"Look," Hotch said. "I know what you're asking, and the answer is: I don't know. I have no idea when she'll be back. God knows where she is and who has her."

"Do you think she's dead?"

The words made Aaron's heart stop for a few moments.

"Do I...think she's...no, I don't. I think she's hurting a lot, which is why we all pray at night...so that she can come home safely to us. As long as we stay strong for her, she will stay strong for us," he finally answered.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter of 590 Days!**

 **Firstly, I would like to clear up the confusion/questions surrounding The Sugarless Plum. I will not be adding onto it. However, the stories I write from now on will be in the same universe, except they'll feature Hotch, JJ, Jack, Henry, and the triplets (Tyler, Benjamin, and Grace).**

 **Second, I would like to tell you that the motive for JJ's kidnapping is revealed at the end of this chapter. Thank you to the guest/anon who reviewed about that. It's sometimes tricky for me because as the author, I already know the motive, but you're the readers. You don't know the motive simply because you're not writing. So, thanks!**

 **Last but certainly not least is— HAPPY BIRTHDAY AJ COOK! I cannot believe this woman is 37. I hope her past year was brilliant and that this one is even better. I have made an edit on Instagram ( andreajandersen), if you'd like to check it out.**

 **Here is chapter 8. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **16 December, 7 months, 29 days since disappearance**

"You think she's got hearing loss?"

Reid looked at Hotch with seriousness. "I know she does," he informed. "Look, I'm not a pediatrician, nor am I an audiologist, but it seems like she simply cannot hear."

Hotch scoffed. "She's probably got blocked ears or something."

"Take her to her doctor," Reid said softly. "Just to be safe."

* * *

Holding his daughter's hand tightly, Aaron entered the small office with Grace and sat down. The doctor walked in and greeted them, shaking Hotch's hand.

"What brings Miss Grace here today?" He asked, smiling warmly at the 4 year old.

Hotch cleared his throat. "She seems to not hear things, like, she doesn't answer me when I call her, she's got the TV turned up loudly, that sort of stuff."

The doctor nodded. "Well, if we can sit her up on this chair, we'll get started."

"What are you doing?" Grace asked in a tiny voice as she was picked up by her dad.

He placed her on the chair and returned to his seat.

"We're going to see if you have any hearing problems, okay?" He told her loudly, receiving a nod from the girl. "We'll do an audiometry test and see where you land."

Headphones were placed over Grace's ears and the doctor played sounds to see if she'd respond to them. If she heard a sound, she would clap, as it would keep her occupied.

At first, it was successful. She'd clapped a few times, indicating she was hearing the sounds. When she got into the moderate tones, she stopped clapping.

By the time the test was finished, she'd long stopped clapping. She could only the hear the loud tones. Her father was shocked.

"Grace heard only the loud tones," the doctor said.

"So, what does this mean for us?"

"Well," the doctor started, helping Grace off of the chair. "She's lost enough to call it a loss. It's interfering with her daily life, so she may need hearing aids in the near future. We can look at our options for those. As for now, I would suggest being careful around her," the man told them. "Talk loudly around her, allow her to turn the TV up for now."

Hotch nodded as he adjusted his daughter on his lap. "So, will this get worse, or is there a way to somehow reverse it?"

The doctor shook his head. "The loss is permanent. Triplets are already very light to begin with, add the fact they were born at 24 weeks, and their chances of survival are less than half. Out of those, 95% will acquire a disability to some degree, and a third of those people would be severely disabled...such as having profound deafness. There was really no way of getting around it."

"She's not profoundly deaf—" Aaron started before the doctor interrupted him.

"She's not, but the quietest she can hear is 37dB. She's on the verge of moderate hearing loss. I'd say within a few months, she'll progress through and eventually lose all of her hearing."

The words sent shivers through Hotch. His own daughter. The daughter him and his wife wanted so badly. She was losing her hearing. Soon, she wouldn't be able to hear her mother, her father, or her siblings. The world would become silent. No child deserves that.

"I will recommend you to an audiologist," the doctor continued, walking over to his desk. "Set up an appointment, do another couple tests, and work from there."

He grabbed a card from his folder and held it out for Hotch.

"Thank you," Hotch said, catching Grace's hand tightly as his other took the card from the doctor.

* * *

 **24 December, 8 months, 6 days since disappearance**

It had been tough for the family to accept the fact that they would be celebrating Christmas this year without JJ. It had been especially hard on Jack and Henry because they were so used to having two parents around. The triplets were confused. They'd only had 3 Christmases, and even though each one had been celebrated with both parents, it wasn't quite something that has stuck in their small minds.

Over the course of the week, Aaron had taken it upon himself to learn about deafness. He spent hours researching different topics, each one having to do with being deaf. It broke his heart to know that his daughter was going through this.

Now he was sitting in the living room with all of his children, preparing for bedtime. On Christmas Eve, everyone wore Christmas-themed onesies, read Christmas stories, and got to open one of their presents.

The present they always opened was the one from each other. They did a secret Santa, where each child drew a name and went out with their father and got a present for said person. They'd started the tradition last year. It worked out brilliantly.

"Is it Christmas or is it cookie snacking night?" Hotch laughed, taking one of the many cookies from the plate in the middle of the floor.

Jack laughed. "Both?"

"I don't think I am gonna be able to sleep tonight," Henry remarked.

Hotch looked up at him and smiled. "Why not? Are you too excited?"

Henry nodded. "Yes! And I don't get to sleep when I'm excited!"

"Hopefully you guys get to sleep tonight," Aaron said, turning towards his 4 year olds.

"Santa doesn't come if we're awake," Grace told her siblings.

"We have to go to sleep now because Santa won't come," Ben suggested, climbing up onto one couch.

Hotch nodded as he stood up, taking the cookies with him.

"Go and brush your teeth and come back down and we'll get settled," He said, walking over to the kitchen. "And, Grace, get your kit."

* * *

Once all the children had fallen asleep, it had struck 11PM. Ben and Tyler slept on either ends on one couch, while Jack and Henry did the same on another. Grace got an armchair to herself, and Hotch would take the longer couch.

Aaron was certainly a religious person, but he never showed it. He prayed every night for JJ's return. He prayed that Grace's hearing would miraculously heal, that Benjamin would have perfect eyesight that didn't require thick glasses, that Tyler didn't have asthma. Of course, the triplets being born at 24 weeks wasn't JJ's fault. None of it was. It was just frustrating to know that their children had such difficulties. They'd beaten the odds, like many children do. Their chance of survival was less than half, but their chances of not having some form of disability was less than 10%.

He watched as Grace's small frame moved around in the big, comfy chair, and then he watched as Jack and Henry fought for space while sleeping. He watched as Tyler and Ben moved around under their blankets, and then he looked around the living room.

It was decorated from floor to ceiling with decorations of red and green. The Christmas tree was lit, providing light for the room. It was covered in decorations that the children had made before the Christmas break. He looked out of the large floor to ceiling window and admired the brutal blizzard outside. It was going to be a perfect Christmas...

Except JJ wasn't there.

* * *

 **27 December, 8 months, 9 days since disappearance**

Forcing bread into her mouth, Jennifer winced. She felt so ill. She felt useless and hopeless. She felt like she'd been in captivity for years.

As the days progressed, she started wondering what her captor's motive was. He had to have one. He had to have a goal for this.

He had made her miscarry, which JJ didn't think too much of at first. But as time went on, she began to realize that the emotional pain that miscarriage carried was just what he was using to damage her. She'd been at her miscarried child, Charlotte's grave when he kidnapped her, and then he made her miscarry again. It must be his motive.

JJ knew Christmas had came and gone. Her captor had come into her room and told her that her children were opening presents and celebrating without her. That's what hurt the most, knowing she couldn't do anything to be with her family.

Who knows when she'd see them again.

* * *

 **As I always say, please review! It means so much to me. I really appreciate feedback, suggestions, etc.. Whatever you want, send it. I appreciate everything! Have a wonderful week, babes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo! Chapter 9 of 590 Days! Sorry for the late upload! I hope you like it. WARNING: this chapter discusses disturbing topics to an extent of which might not be appropriate for some readers.**

* * *

 **1 January, 8 months, 13 days since disappearance**

Hearing that his daughter had lost over 40dB of her hearing was heartbreaking for Aaron. This was his little girl, the little girl who was supposed to grow up and experience the world. She was supposed to hear, see, touch, smell, taste. Without hearing, her world would be silent.

He spent long periods of time with Grace, trying to get her to understand what was happening to her, why it was happening, and what they were doing about it. Since she was so young, she barely understood a word. Combined with her hearing, it made her almost unable to communicate.

"Grace, you know how you were born very, very early?" He started.

The girl nodded. "And we had to be in the hospital?"

"Yeah," Hotch said. "Well, the doctors didn't think you would survive because you, Benjamin, and Tyler were so small. Did you know you could fit in my hands?"

"Not that small," Grace said, adding a giggle on the end. "That's too small."

Hotch nodded. "You were that small, and that's why the doctors told us that if you lived, you might have some problems...and this is one of them, okay?"

"Yep," Grace said, nodding again. "So that means I can't hear it?"

"No, you can't hear anything," Hotch clarified. "Not 'it'. You won't be able to hear anything. But we're not going to let that stop us, alright? We're going to get you some hearing aids and teach you sign language."

Grace frowned as she shook her head. "I don't want hearing aids!"

Aaron bit his lip as he looked into his young daughter's eyes. "We have to look at them. You can't say no before you look, okay? You can try them, and if you don't like them, say no."

"But what about mommy? Can she hear me?"

"Mommy isn't losing her hearing," Hotch said. "Mommy can hear. Our problem is you," he said, poking her little stomach. "But you will be just fine."

"Do we have to go to the doctor?" Grace asked, looking up at her dad.

He nodded. "Yeah, Gracie, we do. We're gonna start seeing how much hearing you're losing, and then we're gonna do some sign language lessons. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding lightly. "But are you sure it is going to be okay?"

Hotch nodded, pulling his daughter in tightly. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

 **2 January, 8 months, 14 days since disappearance**

"STOP!" JJ screamed, letting both of her hands fly to her wounded legs. "FUCK! STOP! STOP!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Her captor yelled, whacking her with a baseball bat. He knew it hurt her terribly. He could see the bruises on her legs, the ones that looked like blood. It was like they were permanent. They had to be. She was going to be with him for a long time.

"STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!" JJ yelled, letting out tears. Her body was in so much pain. "STOP HURTING ME!"

The man laughed as he dropped the bat. "You think...you think I'm going to stop hurting you?"

JJ inhaled sharply as one of her hands moved to one of her severely beaten hips. She was sure the bones were broken. It wasn't a question.

"Tell you what," the man said, looking down on his victim. "You do what I tell you to do, JJ."

Jennifer winced. "Just...what is it?"

"Let me continue to beat you and torture you and consume you," he said, grinning evilly. "You're mine. This is why you're not wearing any clothes, baby girl, 'cause you have to be ready for me."

"Why are you doing this?" JJ asked, shaking.

The man scoffed. "Because you're the one I want. I want you, your body, your kids...I want it all."

"Find someone in jail," JJ spat. "That's where you'll be going next."

"Don't play smart mouth with me!" The man bellowed, jamming his boot into JJ's ankles, causing her to curl up in the fetal position.

JJ let out a cry as she grabbed her injured ankles. She didn't have enough hands to protect her poor body.

"Women were made to have them babies," he snarled, unzipping his blue jeans. "So, let's make one."

JJ shook her head violently as she backed away. "You got me pregnant before!" She said, raising her voice. "You then killed my baby! I'm not a fucking experiment!"

"Baby, calm down," he said. "I'm messin' with you. Besides, you had your messy little week going on, so you weren't pregnant."

"I passed a lot of blood, more than I should've," JJ said, looking up at the man. "And then I—" she stopped talking before more came out.

"You what?" The man asked.

JJ shook her head. "I passed a lot of blood."

"No, fucking tell me what you were going to say!"

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"TELL ME!"

JJ was visibly shaken. "There was a baby—"

"You did not give birth," the man said skeptically, rolling his eyes.

"I did— I did," she offered. "There was a baby— a fetus, it could fit in my palm."

The man sighed, picking up the baseball bat.

"So where is it now?"

JJ swallowed as she looked around. "I can't remember."

"YOU KILLED OUR CHILD!" The man shrieked, watching as the bat came into contact with JJ's thighs.

JJ began to cry as she felt the pain. "I didn't!" She cried. "It was dead when I had it! A lot of women miscarry—"

"That's right," the man said. "And you miscarried."

"Miscarriage is different than physically fucking beating the child to death. You're a monster."

"Say that one more time," he growled, hitting JJ with the most force he could.

There was no way she was getting out of this alive.

* * *

 **8 January, 8 months, 20 days since disappearance**

"Jack, I need these taken down to the laundry room," Aaron told his son, handing him the kids' towels.

"Do you want them in the machine, or just in the basket?" Jack asked, looking down at his full hands.

Hotch shrugged. "The basket," he said.

"Daddy?" Came his daughter's quiet voice from the hallway.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him clearly, he walked out of the kids bathroom.

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"I miss mommy," she blurted out, frowning.

Hotch pursed his lips and sighed.

"Me too, baby, me too," he said, stroking her hair back. "But the best we can do is just pray...because sometimes, your prayers are answered in a way you like. This might be one of them."

* * *

 **11 January, 8 months, 23 days since disappearance**

Hotch was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee, when a pamphlet was put before him.

"What's this?" He asked, putting his cup down.

Rossi shrugged. "Have a look."

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed as he skimmed over the cover. He then shook his head and looked up at the older man.

"Cochlear implants? Dave, you know we can't—"

"You can't help your daughter?"

"No," Aaron interrupted. "This isn't a cure. She will never be able to hear properly again. You get that, right?"

Rossi let out a sigh. "I've come to terms with it, but have you?"

"I'm her father, of course I have," Aaron said. "What are you saying?"

"Are you afraid to make decisions? That one decision made without your wife's input is...wrong?" Rossi asked.

"No...I," Hotch started. "Look, do you think I want Grace to be deaf? Do you think I want to learn sign language because my daughter can no longer hear the very things we take for granted? Do you think I want this?"

"No," Rossi said. "I'm...just saying, it will make things easier for her. She won't be able to hear much, but she'll be able to hear something with this. I think it's worth considering."

Hotch ran his finger along the pamphlet.

"I can't," he said, pushing it away. "Jen wouldn't want it—"

"I think she would want whatever is best for her daughter. But right now, she isn't here. You are. You're the one getting Grace help. Not her."

Hotch bit his lip. "She wouldn't want it."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "She isn't here, so you make the decision. If you want it, get it for her. It'll help her in the long run."

"I've done a lot of research," Aaron admitted, twisting his coffee cup in his hands. "And...the implants look great. They...I don't know, might give her a sense of normality, but I just can't. I think she's better off with a hearing aid for now. She's getting them next week."

"And what are you going to do when she can't hear anything at all?"

"Dave, I will figure this out as I go along. You're not her father. I am her father. I know what's best for her."

Rossi sighed. "I know you're worried about her. Aaron, I don't want to push you, but you should consider getting her the implants. They'll be bought with my money. You're not alone in this. I know you want JJ to be here with you, and I know you're thinking of her...but she would want you to do what you think is best for Grace...and I respect that."

Aaron looked up and smiled faintly. "Thanks, Dave."

* * *

JJ could feel the sweat trickling down her forehead as she played with her toes. Both of her pinky toes were broken, along with the big toe on her right foot. She couldn't move them.

"Good morning, Jennifer."

The woman took a deep breath and looked up.

"You look gorgeous as ever," the man said, looking at her up and down. "That reminds me," he continued. "Your daughter—"

"My daughter what?" JJ asked. "Is something wrong?"

The man chuckled as he stood in front of JJ. "Your husband texts you every single day, you know that? He's a real keeper, that one. You know, he sent you a picture of the girl the other day—"

JJ swallowed. "Can I see it?"

"Just because I'm not yelling at you doesn't mean I'm playing nice," he said, grinning at the image he'd pulled up. "No, you cannot see it."

JJ let tears fall as she fell back to the floor. "That's my daughter."

"But you're my fantasyland," he shot back. "You people exist when men need sex. You're smart, you should know that."

"My husband loves me. Everything we do is out of love," JJ said, trembling.

The man let out another laugh as he examined the picture Hotch had sent.

"The girl's learning sign language," he told her. "Some shit like that...what, is she deaf? 'Cause you never told me that."

JJ shook her head. "No, my daughter is healthy, she's fine, she's...she's my daughter. She's fine."

"He sent something yesterday, too," the man said, beginning to walk out of the room. "Your little...boy...got his glasses changed. Oh, that's another thing you're not there for."

"You're sick," JJ mumbled, immediately regretting her words as she watched her abductor spin around on his heel.

"I'm going to fucking end you one of these days, you fucking useless bitch!" He yelled, using all of his force to bash JJ's head against the wall until she cried.

When she dropped to the floor, he stifled a laugh and turned to walk out. Upon hearing her desperate cries for help, he looked back at her and laughed.

"You're a weak excuse for a woman. Look at you, crying...really? You'd let your husband see you like that?" He asked aloud. When JJ's cries and whimpers became quieter, he turned around and stood in the doorway. "I will kill you before you make it out," he growled.

* * *

 **Things are taking a turn for JJ! I might add to this one day if I get inspiration, but as of now, it's completed. Thank you for reading and look forward to other work I will be uploading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't updated this story in months. Wow, I didn't think I would be updating it again, but I've been trying to continue it. Also, I got nominations for _best overall author_ and _best angst_! Thank you so much! Please continue to read and review, I love reading them!**

* * *

 ** _3 February, 290 days since disappearance_**

"Hearing aids are weird," four year old Grace said as she ran her little finger along the smooth lilac surface of her hearing aid. "I can only hear you when I put them on, did you know that?" Hotch nodded and pulled his daughter in closely.

"I am glad you can hear," he said. "Very, very glad."

"Daaaaaaaaaad!" Benjamin yelled from the playroom. "Daaaaaad!"

"What is it?" Hotch called, letting Grace go. He ran into the playroom, expecting to find a broken arm or something. "What's wrong?"

"Tyler's not letting me watch my show," Ben said. "And it's my turn!"

"Well," Hotch said, leading Ben out of the room, "we do happen to have a TV in the living room, don't we?" Ben nodded and ran off, making it easy for Hotch to get back to what he was doing.

"Daddy?" Grace asked. You could tell her voice wasn't like it used to be. Anybody who didn't know her before her hearing loss wouldn't know, but the people around her could tell not hearing a lot of things really impaired speech.

"Yes?"

"How many days has mommy been gone?" She didn't cry about it anymore. Maybe it was because she didn't really understand the impact a kidnapping has on people, or maybe it was because she was used to her mother being gone. Hotch took his daughter to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate for them both.

"She's been gone since April nineteenth, and today's February third, so it's been two hundred and ninety days," he said.

"How do you know that?" Grace asked, clearly perplexed. Was her dad some sort of genius?

"I keep a calendar," he told her. "And I cross off days and count them."

"Oh," Grace said. "Do you remember mommy?" Her father gave her a strange look.

"Of course I do," he said, pouring hot chocolate mix into two red cups.

"I don't," Grace told her father. "What's she look like?" The words were enough to stop Aaron clear in his tracks. He really thought they'd remember their mother, but clearly he was wrong. "What does she sound like and feel like?" She asked afterwards, "I need it because I'm drawing a picture."

"Boys," Hotch said, ignoring his daughter. He mixed the water and powder of the hot chocolate and served it to her.

"Yeah?" Both of the four year olds said simultaneously, coming out of their respective rooms.

"Do you remember what mommy looks like?" He asked. Benjamin and Tyler exchanged looks.

"Sort of," Ben said, "like, I remember what she looks like."

"And what about you?" Hotch said to Tyler. "Do you remember mommy?"

"I know what she sounds like," Tyler answered, shrugging. "But she's sort of blurry...why?" Tyler was always curious like that.

"Nothing, you can go back to watching TV," Hotch said. "This bastard needs to return my wife," he then said under his breath.

"I heard that." Grace said with a giggle. "You said a bad word."

"I know I did," Hotch said, taking his hot chocolate to his office. He'd been spending all of this time there lately.

* * *

 ** _4 February, 291 days since disappearance_**

Jennifer hadn't eaten in days. The last time she ate, she threw up right after because her body had gotten used to not being fed. She was horribly weak; her head would spin when she sat up and her entire body ached. That wasn't all. She was cold and some kind of lilac or blue. You could see her ribs and all and she looked hollow. Her face had practically caved in on her bones. You wouldn't be able to recognise her even if you tried. The only reason JJ was actually getting food was because her kidnapper needed to keep her alive for some reason. She was still trying to figure out why.

"Soup," he said, walking into the room where JJ was being held. She sat up the best she could and swallowed thickly. There was no way in hell she was eating that entire bowl of soup, let alone a mouthful. She was about to fall asleep from exhaustion when he kicked her. "Eat."

"I can't keep anything down," she told him. "I'm too weak."

"You're right about that," he replied. "Now, eat."

JJ took a deep breath and, with her shaky hands, she picked up the spoon and dunked it into the soup. It smelled okay, probably because it was all she ate, however, it tasted horrible, as usual.

"I'm going to be sick," JJ said, dropping the spoon onto the tray her captor had brought her food out on. "I don't know how to eat anymore."

"Quit whining and eat the damn thing!" He yelled. "JUST EAT!" Jennifer was so shaken that she picked up the spoon and force fed herself the entire bowl of soup. She was so fucking hungry, but she couldn't keep anything down. Nothing seemed to work. She was shedding years off of her life, along with her body weight. She undoubtedly weighed under one hundred pounds, and she was rather light to begin with. After eating the soup, her stomach began to growl and ache. She wasn't used to eating anymore. What was once an entitlement was now a damn luxury.

* * *

"Dave," Hotch said, walking in to the BAU. David Rossi was standing by JJ's desk, waiting for him. "You needed me."

"Where are the kids?" he asked as they started to walk to the briefing room.

"Our babysitter's with them," Hotch answered. "What's going on here?"

They got into the briefing room to see JJ's case pulled up on the computer. Garcia was sitting in the corner of the room on her laptop.

"We've got a lead," Rossi announced. Hotch gave his friend a look and folded his arms.

"What is it?"

"Okay," Penelope said, pulling a map up on the screen. "Last night, we sent CSI out to the graveyard, and what they found this morning was...well..."

"They found DNA belonging to several men," Dave said, "on the ground at one of the back gates. It's usually hidden by bushes, and since the mid nineteen hundreds, it's been blocked off. Nobody thought to check there. With the kidnapping of those teenagers three years ago, we found out that the kidnapper used the back gate to sneak in. When we ran through all of the DNA, one guy stood out. "

"You think that's the bastard who has my wife?" Hotch asked. "Did you get an ID?" Penelope nodded.

"His name is Trent Hayes, he's forty-four, and owns a farming business in Lancaster, Pennsylvania," Garcia said. "However, he has been out of business since last March."

"What's he doing now?" Hotch asked.

"Uhh," Garcia said as she continued to search through his records. "He's nowhere right now. He was admitted to a mental institution in nineteen ninety nine, but was released in two thousand and one...he was in there for clinical depression after his wife miscarried three children in a row—"

"Where's the wife?" David asked.

"Dead," Penelope answered. "He killed her in late nineteen ninety seven and hid her body...police found the body in ninety eight and arrested him. However, in jail, he had multiple depressive episodes and lashed out, so they ended up admitting him to Warren State Hospital."

"His wife is his motive," Aaron suggested. "JJ was mourning her miscarried child, and this guy must've felt that she deserved to die for all of the children she lost. This bastard must be the guy who has JJ." He grabbed the case files from the table and started to walk out.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Come with me," Hotch said. "I need backup. I'm going to find this son of a bitch and put an end to him myself."

* * *

 **Thank you loads for reading! If there is a preticular plot line you'd like to see, let me know! If you want to know more about Grace, JJ, the boys, whatever, just let me know. Thank you & please review! I love reading what you've got to say. I also love constructive criticism, too.**


End file.
